SesshomaruxRin to where do I belong chapter1
by anime-addict-fan
Summary: Rin is about to turn 15 years old, she once again travels with Sesshomaru and jaken after an incident where a yokai made her remember her past, there its also a part where she must protect Sesshomaru and jaken with Au's help against hungry yokais that were attracted by Sesshomaru's blood, she becomes badly injured and Sesshomaru with his mother must take a decision that will bring
1. Chapter 1

Hello There! this story is for SessRin fans so sit back and enjoy! it will contain drama! love? anxiety... and Desire xD

Authors Note: this will contain some words that make reference to japanese where okasan = mother, Otosan= father, Onisan= brother Hai= yes, Yokai= demon ect Rin is about to turn 15 years old so if you didnt know in that time women marry at that age or sooner O.O if you want you can see it in manga form in here: art/Sesshomaru-and-rin-to-where-i-belong-pg1-526796100 . Rin its 100% innocent in this story which make her, kind of dumb and oblivious to love, she just wants to travel by sesshomaru side,inuyasha, kagome and everyone else wont appear! because I am to lazy, btw rin and kaede went there to cure an ill person...or so they thought... okay it might contain some violence but its not detailed so its under M ranking

**Disclamer: I dont own This characters they are from**

Lord Sesshomaru… it's been a while since I last saw you… have you forgotten already about Rin? No… that's not it, please come back soon… I miss those times that I spend with you and master Jaken… said Rin while staring at the empty space beside her bed, all of her thought were then dismiss by the sound of her guardian´s voice. Rin lets go said Kaede standing at the in front of the door where Rin was, she quickly stand up and with a great smile she said hai!

Soon Both of them where close to their destination, that was far from the village, kaede was riding a horse to help her old and tired body while Rin had prefer to walk. It was all thank of Sango´s training and some other exercises that her body had built some resistance but her body held the beauty that most of the girls envied, her hair length was right above her hips, it was black but it held a beautiful shine, her kimono had the fancywork of some maple tree leaves but her simple face make her look younger than what she was, she soon was to be 15, the next week to be exact that in the time it was the age for marriage… ohh! but what a shame that this girl had no intention of doing so, her heart had suffer from the loss of everyone she once love and with that her hearth had become oblivious to love, her innocence can be seen in her bright and beautiful brown eyes but what make her shine without exception was her beautiful smile that was so easily express in her flower like lips. Rin had learned from her guardian how to prepare medicines, as well of how to look for the medical plants, from Miroku she learn protection spells, while doing that she also learned to be careful around men, from Kagome she learned to sew which help her in carring her stuff and from Sango she learned all that was needed to repel and exterminate yokai or at least to defend herself from one, and at last from Inuyasha she learned to be aware of her surroundings to follow her instincts and to never let her goals out of her reach, she was now full prepared to go on a journey… she was independent now which Sesshomaru took notice the last time he visited her, he had let her the choice to decide if she would continue to stay in that place or go travel with him once again he fund it to be ridiculous that he had said that while he tried so hard not to put her in danger anymore, but the fact that her smile was always passing by his mind make him buy her presents every time he visit her, he can no longer stand the absence of her presence around him he knew that human life was short and he once regret to have miss all those years because of his fears… that fear to lose her once again was the cause of his irritation while she spoke to her but she soon manage to dissipate that thought with a big, pure and beautiful smile… I would like to spend the rest of my life by your side Lord Sesshomaru, I will try to help you in all I can said Rin there was a brief silence but Sesshomaru soon stud up and while heading toward the door, he said that won't be necessary… with that said he left It wasn't necessary for her to ask him when will she leave, she knew very well that the next time they meet, it will be time for her to leave…

It's here Rin said Kaede while looking at an old house that was right beside a farm mill. Rin suddenly fell a chill ran through her body and with her sharp eye and her hearth speeding up saw a bonny jump from a bush… her face become pale just like a blank page, she seemed to be played by her instincts and like any other manga expression a leave pass in front of her while her hair was carried by the wind… Lin… Whats wrong? Ask Kaede it was weird to be called by her real name it took a moment for her to react but she soon face her guardian No… Nothing she said with an apologizing look, this time she ignore her instincts and soon felt something lay in her hair, she most had thought it was her imagination because she shake her hair and nothing fell down. Meanwhile standing on a high place Sesshomaru´s peace was disturb by a wind that held with it two familiar presence and one unwanted among them.

Rin snap her eyes open paralyzed with the scenery in front of her it was the same she saw when little, the one that was burn in the back of her mind… her mother, her father and even her brother all killed by no other than her own kind, it was the work of the bandits that assaulted the village by night although only her family suffer from loss… her father was standing in front of her mother to protect her from the pervert bandits they slay him right in front of her and her mother stand up to grab her child that was running toward his dad, her mom soon realize that her daughter was hiding in the close and with a terrified look turn around to see the bandits set fire to her house soon they took her mom´s arm, her son was separated from her by force they took them out of the house and they killed him with one swing of the man's sword, her mom let a sorrowful scream out of her lips and put all her effort to escape from that man, he annoyed by her action swing his sword on her and let her crawl to her house… Lin saw how her mom enter through the door while the fire made fierce full dances around them it hurt her deep inside her heart once her mom as sweet as she could call her name, her tears streamed down her small cheeks and her shaking small body reached for her mom´s warm, her mother hug her tightly and she scream her soul out while crying in her chest… her mom without a second to loose use her remaining strength to carry her child, she kiss her forehead before she sent her out through the window live Lin! She screamed just before the house crash because of the fire… What…NO…Otosan… Wait… Onichan... Okasan?… You WAIT! NO! Scream Rin while everything started to fade Rin.. said Sesshomaru with his strong and controlled voice while crunching a spider, STOP! Scream Rin, Sesshomaru stood silent, more like making an unspoken question… _W- why? Am I watching this? I-I know they killed them… I know __**HUMANS KILLED THEM**_. Rin scream her lungs out with tears flowing like a river. Rin Said Sesshomaru but this time in a stronger voice Lor… Lord Sesshomaru-sama said Rin in a shaking low voice while trying to cover her mouth Hahahahaha you are afraid of your own kind? How Pathetic! Laugh a squeaky voice that was behind some bushes with that said Sesshomaru fire a dreadful glare at the creature whose smell was irritating to his sensible nose he let Rin stay at kaede´s side who was surprised at what was going on… and then Sesshomaru with his powerful whip and a swift of his hand quickly drag out the pitiful creature who had the ignorance to stand against Sesshomaru, it was none less than a huge spider, it jump toward him in an attempt to bite him, great mistake it made, he soon was cut in half with Sesshomaru´s whip. Rin… Do as you wish he said while looking at the pile of yokai flesh.

It was as life itself had re-enter Rins body, her eyes no longer held tears nor her body shake in fear, with the greatest grin one could ever obtain from her she jump up from her place and said I will go get my stuff! With that she run to the village in somewhat ninja style which seemed to disappeared from kaede sight. It's quite rare that you don't know why she fears humans said Kaede. Sesshomaru kept silence while she continued to talk her family was killed by bandits right in front of her and even after that the villagers mistreat her she lost her voice after crying for what its seems to be weeks and four months later she told me that it was you who save her from some wolfs… she told me that she no longer feared humans but being surrounded by us make her remember what happened to her family… that child has a huge innocence however life will always try to taint her… am aware you know that but she is not dumb to let that happen it is born in her soul to naturally be like that… so don't make the assumption that it will be your presence that will, am old info and can no longer stay in charge of her my time will soon come by, so no I let her in your care once again said kaede as she head back to the village. Sesshomaru made a quick turn and went to find Jaken and Au not far from where he stood. Lord Sesshomaru! Oh Lord Sesshomaru I have been looking all this time for you! Said Jaken as he run to where Sesshomaru was but then he trip and fall in his face. Jaken said Sesshomaru cold and cutting Yes my Lord! Said jaken while bowing at him Go get Rin, take Au with you Sesshomaru said My lord that impertinent human girl its coming with us again? Ask Jaken in somewhat shock expression To which Sesshomaru just responded with a glare Yes! My lord right on it! Said Jaken in panic where he once again trip and fall but quickly stood up and took Au with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I dont own this characters they are from Rumiko Takahashi**

_Am sorry it may contain some violence and grammar mistakes as well as a bit of OOC for Rin _

_btw Sesshomaru has a sensible nose remember that! in here its like umm.. well.. __exaggerated!_

_enjoy! :D_

Time sure flies by… it's been 3 days since Rin, once again travels by Sesshomaru and jaken side, It all seemed like a dream to Rin´s mind but she knew very well that this was the reality. She was currently riding the two head dragon like creature in the same position she did when little but her body had matured making her position look in an elegant way, her two feet's at one side of the dragon´s back while one hand rested in her lap the other one held her hair out of her face, the wind was sure strong although it didn't seemed to affect her mood, she was very happy glancing at the vast and beautiful sky that was above them, she was glad that she could hear the little birds sing so early in the morning and this reminded her that her birthday was two days close by, 15 she thought many girls at kaede´s village had already married when they turned 14 oh… but what a shame this girl had no intention of doing so, she spent that time wisely she learned from her guardian how to make medicines and look for medical herbs ,from kagome she learned how to sew, from Miroku she learned to make protective spells as well to be careful around men especially him, Sango trained her to be able to exterminate small yokai or at least protect herself from some dangerous ones, even Inuyasha she learned how to be aware of her surrounding, to follow her instincts and to never let her goals out of her reach… her body had become the envy of most girls, her face simple yet beautiful, her hair black as the night with an elegant shine with a length right above her hips, and her eyes kept her innocence spark inside them. Rin still held the curiosity of a child but she was wise to know that sometimes it was better not to ask, she knew very well that her lord was not a very talkative yokai and that he enjoyed the peace around him meanwhile with jaken she was sure that she could talk to him every time she wanted, he would listen to her and if he felt like it he will scowl her although she knew he enjoyed to talk more than what she did.

Rin´s thoughts were soon dismiss when she smelled something sweet, it was addicting but she managed to hold on her senses, she suddenly was amazed by the quick change the scenery around them made, the plants were bigger, they held bright colors in their leaves and by serious observation she could tell, that apart from the plants there were no other living thing around them, no yokai, no insects, nothing at all. Lord Sesshomaru where are we? Rin asked while watching at his back… no answer came from his lips; he didn't even turn to see her which saddened her smile, she then looked to the small yokai that was walking behind him she immediately spot something wrong he was walking in such a calm way just like her lord, Jaken always stumbles whenever he walks, his feet's are too small and they always tangle themselves in a branch. Master Jaken? Are you all right? She asked, it happen once again no answer from him either… Au are you alright? She asked while she leaned toward the creature heads, both of his heads turned to her, relief ran through her veins, with a caring touch she petted one of his heads, the creature in comfort let out small purr but they were soon surrounded by many slime like branches, on top of them there was a huge bottom flower, that quickly opened releasing a horrible laugh. Inside the flower Rin spotted a Yokai´s face , it was similar to a dolls face but whenever he smiled she noted his teeth like sharks, it sent a shiver through her back, and she could sense Au irritation... she glance at her two companions and soon her eyes widened… they were mostly covered by the branches in an instant those braches released their thorns on Sesshomaru´s body while Jaken was slowly sucked inside a flower both of them had their eyes closed as if they were sleep walking. Release them! Demanded Rin while jumping out from Au´s back A ningen what a splendid dessert I have said the flower after laughing Rin intensely glare at him Do not worry my child they don't feel any pain nor are conscious of what´s going on they will directly head to nirvana – This is your last chance, RELEASE THEM- interrupted Rin ohh! a ningen dares to confront the Lord of the Wild Roses from this land, for your bravery I will tell you if you are able to defeat me, you will be able to save your yokai friends if you make them smell my burned petals for two days said the face while licking his lips.

Au! Set Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken free! I will personally handle this guy she said while taking out her whip- one of the many gifts Sango gave her for completing her training-. The atmosphere around the battle field was heavy and cold, her poison mask had prevented her from fainting but she could still smell the fragrance the flower was emitting. Au had successfully completed his mission but she saw that his mask was no longer effective, he was fighting the branches and on top of that he was struggling to keep his consciousness... Rin with an amazing speed headed toward the face but she had to back flip several time in order to avoid the thorns that appeared beneath her, she could´t afford to lose, she knew that very well and yet she made a mistake... her back guard drop by a mere second and her enemy took that opportunity... one branch powerfully hit her back, of course it cause an injury, it was completely covered in thorns, a normal girl would had probably burst in tears but she safety landed in the ground, this pain was nothing new to her, if you can recall the wolf´s attack from long ago...red drops in great amounts were coloring the ground but she did not care, and neither she cared for her damaged kimono, she still had Sango´s uniform beneath that - another gift from her old friend- in a dance like manner she jumped in the air and lead the whip with a centrifugal force toward the yokai face, it hit him with a tremendous force the face screamed in agony, his limbs raised up and then fell down. My face! how could you? my beautiful treasure its ruined cried the flower. The aroma vanished the branches around them dried out everything was back to normal... the wild rose looked up to Rin, it still had the huge size but his will to live was gone, kill me and save your friends he said in a sad tone Rin approached to him, took five petals and with her caring touch held the yokai face, this Rin has not that intention, your flowers had help me make wonderful memories, your beauty and elegance will never be gone nor beaten by any other flower, Lord of the Wild Roses your future its still bright, you should stand proud and continue with your life Rin said while she gave him a small yet beautiful smile. The rose yokai widen his eyes and in one understanding blink he smile back, make them smell that burn for two days he said as Rin got closer to Au, I will, take care she said as she wave her hand toward the now vanishing yokai her eyes widened in shock she reached for him but she could only heard him say do not worry I will return to my nature. Rin gently nod in understanding left with Au to safe ground.

Lord Sesshomaru´s blood had attract many powerful yokai, she could feel them passing by outside her protective barrier, they had found an abandoned house on forest close to the river... Making the small fire inside the little house was easy for her, she manage to put sesshomaru and jaken inside with Au´s help and quickly put the petals in the fire, the smell was strong but pleasant her wounds were deep and she had lost a great amount of blood but she carried some medical herbs and managed to close them, God knows how she then took a bath to was away the blood ... both of her companions were quickly recuperating but she had no time to rest she needed concentration, Miroku´s technique was complicated and required a lot of . Rin had manage to pull a day already and she was almost at her limit, eating fruits didn´t help at all, her body demanded to sleep! but her mind screamed to stay awake!

The worst case scenario happened, her concentration had failed and the powerful youkai outside the barrier notice her...


	3. Chapter 3

Many giant and hungry eyes staring at Rin, her eyes widened in disbelief, while her hands started to lose their color and her feet tremble slightly. The only thing she could do in that moment was to hold her breath, meanwhile the yokai's eyes never leaved her movements unnoticed, luckily her senses came back just in time for her to react, it was pointless to run or hide whether she wanted or not, she could never let her dear friends die. Dodging, jumping, and rolling caused her injury to bleed, but as soon as she took her whip out, Rin's body started to dance. There were many corps falling to the ground but never once their attacks ceased... Au couldn't help her, he was protecting the abandoned house with all he had, It was a nightmare for both of them,but it became worst with the rain... it last long I must say but never once she gave up.

Rin's body had slowed down, her lungs desperately searching for air and her throat swallowing hard... anyone could tell how tired she was... Sango's uniform was now soaked by both blood and rain, even if the sky had cleared, her battle was far from over; there was still one enemy left, that thing had waited patiently until everyone else was out of his way, much to say that thing was underground, a huge centipedes worm...who would ever thought that kind of creature was hiding beneath them, It took only a second for that grotesque yokai to make his presence known...

The ground was cracking beneath Rin's feet causing her to loose balance, hitting the ground with her back, it was the worst pain she had experienced and yet she managed to stand in her knees...

His Long silver hair was flowing with his yokai energy, red eyes and crystal orbits quickly opened, his jaw tightened as he recalled what happened to him. How was it possible for him to know? the Lord of the wild roses had lied to Rin, he was no match for Sesshomaru's power and yet he managed to paralyzed him, you may call it luck perhaps, due to his sensible nose, but the rage inside him had managed to awaken his yokai blood, he no longer held wounds and his body was slowly coming back to normal, his sharp ears had heard many yokai and he could smell blood mixed with the fire's fragrance. Sesshomaru's eyes scanned the room, quickly his eyes were set on the small green imp that was mostly covered in bandages... he struggle to sit down and a wet towel fell from his forehead to his lap, holding his hand high sharp nails pick it up, his gaze tracing Rin's name sewed in an elegant way on the bottom right of the towel. Sesshomaru's eyes slightly widened in realization that the presence of Rin was absent, A loud splash was heard by his ears... with his face composed and his beautiful amber eyes he turned his gaze toward the door.

Rin had managed to tied up the creature and with a blast from Au they made the centipede worm fall into the deep river, although she couldn't retrieve her whip (due to her exhaustion), she look back at Au and she smile at him with a huge grin which was later interrupted by a cough filled with blood, she fell in to her knees while trying to hug her back, it was painful, the adrenaline no longer had effect in her system,but even so she didn't scream neither whimpered by the pain, tears fell from her eyes to her lap within matter of seconds... her smile was smaller yet the impact was greater in standing out her beauty, her lips were crimson red thank to her blood and her hair was wet which curl her hair ends... Au approached to her, concerned mark in his purr,one of his head gently cared her shoulder and the other one held high looking at his master.

Lord Sesshomaru you are awake! Am so glad! said Rin in a cheerfully manner, her tears faded like magic and a huge grin once again was implanted in her lips. Sesshomaru stand a few meters away from her, his mind was a mess yet his face was still the same, his mouth barely open and then close again. The corps around them started to vanish as Rin's eyes slowly close, she was happy that her last memory will be of him... or thats what she thought.

Sesshomaru walk to her, his nose quickly picking up her blood scent it was irritating yet so familiar, a long forgotten smell you can say. He drew out tenseiga and swing of his arm cutting Rin's body, he waited patiently until he saw that tenseiga light vanished from her body... his jaw tightened, she was no longer breathing... there was a beautiful crescent moon on the now midnight sky just like the one on his forehead... Rage was running through him, it was all directed to himself, for bringing her along with him once again... for not being able to protect her... for letting her save him... for being a yokai, he widened his eyes when he thought that, I, Sesshomaru wont allow myself to thought that. He said with a growl under his voice.

Rin's body was beautiful laid in the grass and her smile was still present in her face while her huge eyelashes covered her eyes.

Are you sad Sesshomaru? ask the full yokai woman that was standing behind him... he instantly recognized her smell, it was his mother, he walk a few feet away from both of them, not daring to look back nor to speak... His mother's eyes saddened, all her life was recorded in this jewel (the same one she used to revive her in the past) She was a kind and - what do you want mother? Sesshomaru interrupted her, she silently and with an elegance that only noble could reflect sat down beside Rin, This human girl had proven me wrong, what I had expected her to do, she didn't , she fought for your well being and never once cared for her life... Sesshomaru closed his eyes... a strong wind passed among them until it slowly died down, I can not save her with this jewel anymore... you shall make a decision... do you really want to save her life? or would you let her go? his mother asked as she cared Rin's cheek Sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes, turned around to face her mother which she saw the determination in his eyes, that was enough to convince her, he bent at Rin's left.. be aware that there will be consequences among your decision, you most be responsible for her actions and if in any case she gets out of control you should take her back to her senses or else she might lost her human heart. his mother said looking directly at her son's eyes he nod, not really understanding nor really bother by what she meant, if it meant Rin was going to come back to life nothing else mattered she had brought him a new perspective into his life, one that he would never like to let go, it meant something far beyond his expectation and understanding... what does this mean? perhaps in the future he will find the answer to this question...

give me your hand his mother ordered, he did, without delay. She brought his hand right before her mouth and said with her eyes closed: power of mine that has brought disgrace to my life many decades ago, awaken this girl with my son's blood and let her live among our breed, Mikadzuki bite(crescent moon )blood sprang from his finger when his mother's shinning teeth pierce his skin. Sesshomaru's composed face betrayed him for a second as he raised his left eyebrow when he heard her... she brought up his hand close to Rin's mouth, his blood tainting her dry lips and escaping through her throat, the crescent moon that was above them instantly turned red, Rin's hair color change to silver with the exception of the single strands before her ears, her earls became pointer just like his, her teeth sharp, her body more voluptuous, her nails larger and sharper and by last in her forehead the crescent moon appeared, it was different from his and his mother, it was just the outline and in her face there was only a slightly pink color that lined her eyelashes... there is only one thing left now, his mother said as she stand up... without facing her son she walk a few steps and said: bite her.

You must mark her in order for her to be under your- No he interrupted again, It wont be necessary, this Sesshomaru would make sure of it he said in a now determined voice, quickly assimilating the events that had taken place, for once he felt his hearth lighter with the thought that Rin will live... she will live just as much as he had and perhaps even more, this was accepted with great relief in his mind; He look at her, struggling to breath but breathing...

In that case bring her to the palace, her wounds would take time to heal as well for her to open her eyes she said no leaving time for her son to interrupt and said: her blood now would attract unwanted visits...


	4. Chapter 4

hey am back! btw remember that Sesshomaru's mokomoko- sama is sensible as it is part of its body (*v*)/

Without hesitation Sesshomaru carefully pick up Rin's body, his right arm gave Rin's back support while his left one held her long defined legs, She was covered in blood and dirt true fact, and she may look different but her soul was still the same even if her smell had change to a more pleasant one to Sesshomaru's sensible nose, he knew it was her... nothing else mattered... he jumped to the air following his mother, it was unusual for his mother to have her lips curved up but to be honest he never cared about something so superficial.

There it was, a huge castle behind the large fluffy clouds that decorated the sky, on top of all that the red crescent moon seemed to have gotten bigger and the night's cold air made Rin's body curl on Sesshomaru's grasp,he fixed his right hand on Rin's back and by doing that her wound tainted his hand... tainted? better rephrase that "soaked his hand" with that sticky crimson liquid... Sesshomaru's expression did not change, not to be surprise thou his eyes were filled with a dreadful spark; The cause of that scary spark was non less than anger toward the feeling of incompetence, never once has this yokai felt this way before for another creature and yet his actions were calculated and effectively made. The castle held so many memories within the large corridor that his feet made their way through, servants were gathered by Sesshomaru's mother which they soon guided him toward a guest room, his mother stayed behind and went inside a storage room, she retrieved: some cloth and called for an assistance in her way to her room. Meanwhile with Sesshomaru he was driven away from Rin's room toward the bathroom, his long silver hair was floating in the warm water in which he was immersed in while his right hand was held high, never once leaving it out of his sight, he felt like he still had her blood sliding through his sharp and poisonous claws, even so he did not attempt to remove it, he was troubled by it but not bothered by it which perhaps makes no sense at all... Some servants were still making a fuss while most of them were cleaning and curing Rin... It was the first time in centuries that they had a guest and a millennium since there was someone injured but Rin had the crescent moon on her forehead, it indicated that she was part of the noble blood, therefore she was to be treated as a noble.

For a full yokai that wound will take no less than a good night sleep for it to heal,but this wound was made when she was a still a human and the yokai blood that now runs trough her veins needs time to establish in her body, she might not be a full yokai but she was more close than inuyasha in terms of breed which the servants instantly recognized.

2 nights had passed until Rin's eyes slowly opened, it was morning around 7 am, her eyes quickly adjusted and she set her sight toward the ceiling, it was funny how could she see even the small cracks in it, there were so many smells around her which make her dizzy, she could recognize them, it was medicine but she didn't like them anymore... bending her feet in a ladylike manner, she sat down allowing her to take a good look to her surroundings; It was in that moment that she started to remember: she had successfully defended the shelter when her lord walked in to her sight... after that everything went black. Sudden realization came to her mind her chest was bigger! She grab it to confirm what her eyes told her, her eyes widen in disbelief, she also took notice of her sharp nails... they looked like claws and her hair! It was silver! she only held two black hair wicks! what's this a fluff!?(it was around her hip, it was thin in comparison to Lord Sesshomaru's fluff) she said in a low yet scary voice she even felt her fangs bigger and sharper... her wound had healed and... and... OMG she was wearing a silky kimono someone had changed her... she was now on the verge of panic she quickly stood up which disoriented her, it was too much for: her the smells, her new weight , and the strange weakness she felt made her lose balance, perhaps it was also due to her sharp hearing that her mind couldn't keep with the information... she fell back but was held against the wall, lucky for her it didn't hurt, it was then that she heard steps coming toward the door, her yokai reiatsu increased when the door opened thou she didn't know, the servant bow in front of her, she could hear the young woman (from appearance only)heart, it was racing and Rin could even smell the fear coming from her... am sorry your highness have I trouble you with my sudden intrusion? I must apologize i thought your highness was still sleeping the woman said while still bowing, hearing this Rin's yokai reiatsu dropped, widening her eyes she look for the so called highness around her, no where to be seen her conclusion was that she was referring to her, the young woman raised her head once Rin's reiatsu dropped; Rin tilted her head and asked where am I? Your highness is in her majesty castle,His highness Lord Sesshomaru of the western lands and his mother, her majesty brought you two nights ago said the woman before Rin could ask again she said Your highness please follow me it was instructed for you to do the following once you wake up. The young woman opened the doors that directed to a huge bathroom, There she was meant to take a bath and get ready to meet Sesshomaru and his mother.

Sesshomaru was currently on the huge garden that his mother take care of, glaring at the colorful roses, his meaning aura was disturbed when he felt an increase in yokai reiatsu, not recognizing from who it came from, he took a few quick steps until his sight caught in with a male yokai servant, bowing to Sesshomaru he said: Her majesty desires your presence in the great chamber that the garden posses my lord; thoughtful his feet turn back as his Mokomoko-sama ( Lord Fluff-Fluff) followed his tracks...

I see you are awake now said Sesshomaru's mother as she enter Rin's room, Rin just got out of the bathroom and was covered with only a tower (her hair was already brushed) , Sesshomaru's kasan! (mother) o-o-ohio! (good morning) said Rin as she bow to greet her, Your name is Rin if I am not mistaken pleased to see you are doing well she said as she took a strand of Rin's black wet hair... come here she instructed Rin as she grab from her assistant a yellow and golden kimono, this should fit you perfectly with the adjustments that I had made, it will allow you to move freely, while it gives you a young woman look and superior elegance the full yokai said... Rin's expression was priceless, her mouth was slightly opened but her eyes were wide and her eyebrows cutely upward you could even imagine behind her sparks and flowers, the other yokai while seeing her expression blushed even Sesshomaru's mom... I ..I cant accept this... am thankful enough with the care you have provided me Rin said as she bow once again. Nonsense the time spent in this cant be returned, come child let this be used wisely said Sesshomaru's mom ah? eh? wait...! in less than 5 minutes they were done changing her take this as a gift given to you for joining our kind said the prideful yokai umm... Sesshomaru kasan...said Rin; Sesshomaru's mom dismissed the assistants and said please refer to me as kansan only or milady said Sesshomaru's mom... ka, kasan what has happened to Rin? asked Rin while blushing Sesshomaru's mom covered her mouth when she saw her face just to dissimulate her smile and answered: in order to save your life the only option there was, was to make you part of our kind, you are not a full yokai but you have 80% of our breed you do not need to know the details but I must warn you the changes you have experience might not be the only ones, follow me child said "kasan" ha.. hai! she said while she quickly followed her and assimilated what had been told to her.

Sesshomaru was waiting patiently in the small chamber previously mentioned, his face composed, eyes shut and his breathing calm making him look like he was sleeping, what a great mask! under that cover, his mind was currently calculating the future actions he will make when Rin wakes up, nothing was actually worth to try, it was a complicated situation however there was nothing impossible for him... his eyes snapped open when one familiar scent and the other one not so familiar entered the garden, he faced the direction of the upcoming steps, there he saw his mother coming toward him but he couldn't see that behind her was Rin until she peek out of "kasan's" shoulder his eyes widened at the sound of her voice: Lord Sesshomaru-sama ohio! said Rin cheerfully, his mother covered her lips once again with her sleeve while Rin gracefully step out of kasan's shadow and by doing that her body slight movements were caught by Sesshomaru´s sharp eyes... a small curve facing downward formed his lips and his eyebrows were slightly raised betraying his usually calm expression... he stayed silent as he visualized her... Rin tilted her head to one side before she could ask "kasan" interrupted her I see that one's rather pleased... Sesshomaru it is needed that both of you stay for at least two weeks to awaken her powers, depending on the results things will be decided, with that said am leaving her in your care again, do not disappoint me.

"kasan" with quick steps left the chamber to enter her castle leaving both Rin and Sesshomaru behind... ahh sugoi! (amaizing) look Lord Sesshomaru-sama there are plenty of flowers shall Rin make a flower crown? said and ask Rin as she cheerfully got out of the chamber. Sesshomaru's eyes followed her, trying to adjust to her new appearance; Rin refer to me as Sesshomaru only it will be an nuisance if you continue calling me that way said Sesshomaru with a cold voice ha..hai Sesshomaru sama said Rin with a grin present in her smile Sesshomaru's eyes softened as he recalled that same grin in her previous appearance, Rin's feet suddenly stop few meters before the flowers and just before her feet gave in Sesshomaru grabbed her hip with his right hand, she instantly bury her face on mokomoko-sama to Sesshomaru's surprise his eyes widened and thoughts were blown away when her hair flew in the air right in front of his nose, his right hand still grabbing her hip through her own fluff - fluff after a a minute or so Sesshomaru went back to reality, taking one of Rin's black strand of hair with his left hand Sesshomaru's strong voice called Rin's name, Sesshomaru-sama R-Rin's nose can't approach these flowers yet said Rin as she shyly look at Sesshomaru her eyes held drop of tears in their place with the help of her long eyelashes beneath them she had a slight pink blush making her heavenly beautiful... Sesshomaru quickly wiped out her tears and raised her chin with the same hand he used before... eye to eye contact... breath against breath... lips closing in...

SESSHOMARU-SAMA! SESSHOMARU-SAMA ! I have finally found you! Sesshomaru-s... screamed jaken as he approach to them in AU's back,he threw himself to the ground landing in his face after rolling 3 times... Sesshomaru-sama? ...wah..


	5. Chapter 5

have a good taste of whats about to happen! :evillaugh:

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Previously- breath against breath, lips closing in... interrupted by a green imp...

Sesshomaru´s hand still held Rin's face in its place both pair of eyes look at the small imp for barely 3 seconds then they return to themselves, her tears were long gone and the pink blush was fading beneath her eye´s lashes... she blink twice as she realized lord Sesshomaru's distance, she grab his hand with both hands and grinned lightly at him, am better now Sesshomaru-sama said Rin, he let go of her hip yet his hand was still in her hands... he was curious, carefully observing her... did she not found him appealing?...did she think of him as some kind of a father figure? he couldn't read her... it was then that he found out that she posses no sexual desire nor any hint of it... was she oblivious to it? soon his thoughts were taken back to reality. Sugoi!(amazing) Sesshomaru-sama's hand is big Rin said as she tried to measure her hand against his; his eyes were soon set in them, indeed her hands were small comparing to his, yet they felt good, they were soft and warm, (her training sessions with Sango were well hidden due to the caring of medical herbs) but her attention was then taken away when Au landed close by, she greeted him kindly by getting close to him and distanced herself from Sesshomaru. Au stood there, one of his heads approach her while the other watch her... she knew more than anyone else Au favorite place to be caressed, behind his right ear of his second head... when she did that they welcome her with purrs acknowledging her as Rin... Rin turned to greet Jaken but his eyes were still locked in place while blushing never leaving Sesshomaru; Sesshomaru's mind was still recalling the thoughts previously mentioned his eyes were locked in his hand, he smirked and said Omoshiroidesu (interesting)while he closed his hand and turn his feet to entrance of the garden. Jaken's eyes turned white his face was completely red and his nose suddenly burst with blood I feel like I can happily die right now he said as he laid down on the floor. Rin who missed the chance to see Sesshomaru smirk was poking Jaken with a stick are you alright Jaken-sama? asked Rin Its a dream come true! said Jaken as his eyes turned to water fountains Rin just tilted her head to her right side... a shock hit him hard like a stabbing arrow Wahh What-t? R-RIN? WHATS THE MEANING OF THIS? WHY? HOW? WHO?WHEN asked Jaken out loud just to be silenced by Sesshomaru's strong voice Jacken said Sesshomaru without even looking at him he could feel his glare.. H-H-Hai I apologize for the- said jaken covered in sweat while being interrupted by Sesshomaru: take Au to the stall. Hai! right away! said Jaken as he hurried to get out of there with Au. Rin it is lunch time, don't stay behind He said; Her face shined with a beautiful grin as she approached him while she said hai!

Heading toward the lunch room her mind could only generate a question... what does Sesshomaru and "kasan" eats? well certaintly it ain't human food... then what does yokai eats?... humans? but if thats so... i will be long gone she thought as she walk inside the huge room which held a large and beautiful table two small yokai guide them to their seats which was at the other side of the table were "kasan" was, Rin's food was place before her; Go ahead dear said "kasan" ... it took a while for her to realize that she was the only one that was going to eat, "kasan" and Sesshomaru were having only a cup of fruit wine(?) therefore their attention was greatly focused on her. The taste was exquisite and her face beautiful, somewhat funny but she was the only one there that could made such expressions when... she took the last bite and still having the fork in her lips, she raised her head; the reaction she made was actually a chain reaction: she grinned they widen their eyes(everyone present there: Sesshomaru, "kasan",maids and butlers) she slightly tilted her head in confusion (servants tilted their heads as a response, "kasan" covered her lips with a hand fan and Sesshomaru's eyes return to normally) at their reaction blood rushed through her cheeks her thoughts were that she just made something embarrassing, perhaps the way she ate? or the way she used the fork... (it was all part of her imagination, her hands movements were elegant and not a sound came from her actions ) Sesshomaru drift away his gaze by using the clever movement of picking up his cup to take a sip while covering his smirking lips... a giggle escaped "kasan's" lips. Surprised at the unusual behavior he faced her just to watch her leave the room, keep me informed Sesshomaru said "kasan" her interest in Rin had level up with her son's reaction... Sesshomaru's stood up his face the same as always, she followed him and just before stepping outside the lunch room she slightly bow to the servants, given her thanks for the meal she catch up with her lord...

A great and huge plain was their destinate practice location, there were some wooden dolls for practicing direct hit attacks and many weird object use for yokai measuring stuff etc.. Sesshomaru stop in the middle without facing her he said: Prepare yourself! I, Sesshomaru will wake up your powers! Dokusō!([毒爪]equivalent to poison claw) as soon as he said that he spin himself to face her and merciless attacked her, she dodged and entered defense mode (sango's training mental stage) flipping twice backwards she stood up in a martial art form. It was difficult to move in her new body, that she noticed very well... not a second to lose Sesshomaru's attack continued, useless ningen(human) attacks wont work here Sesshomaru said while creating a repetitive attack pattern. Rin noticed that instantly, she grab his hand and use his momentum to send him flying thou he landed in his feet, he then used his speed and changed his attack pattern to a single stronger one, she jumped, flip in the air and landed on a wooden doll, jumped again at the upcoming attack this time he hit the the doll with his claws... it melted... Rin's eyes sharpened at that sight Sesshomaru-sama are you holding back because its Rin? asked Rin he kept silent as he watched her she frowned If Sesshomaru-sama wasn't holding back that thing would had evaporated...she said while pointing at the melted poison mass Rin this is not a game he said in a cold voice hai! Sesshomaru-sama if you will excuse myself, Rin won't play games in training grounds said Rin as she bow in front of him. There he noticed he couldn't feel her yokai presence at all and if he did it was because of a her smell... she raised her face and when she opened her eyes... they were sharp, no killing intentions in them but they seemed calm and calculated for his surprise, she attacked mimicking his speed but not his techniques: she was using her palms not her claws, obvious to the human training she received, in one of her attacks she hit a wooden doll, just to be made into pieces... she back flipped four times... *heart bit* She paused, her eyes widen... my nails itches... she said in a whisper thou with his ears he could heard her... she swing her hand randomly at the air with the hope of lessening the feeling... an attack was made by her , in the form of claws cutting through the air: it hit two dolls and scratched the ground, the dolls started to scatter in small beam lights and leaving the ground with a pretty large crack... eh? nani? (what).. what was that? she said her normal expression came back. He look at her, analyzed her and then charge for another round of attacks, she just avoided being hit... *heart bit* she sallow hard, she saw a phrase in her mind ... her yokai energy emanated for a second which made Sesshomaru stop and she manage to step back without facing him she brought her claws close to her lips: Hikari no tsume ([光の爪]equivalent to light claw)her nails shined and she scratched two times the air, her attacks appeared behind him, his eyes widened while he carefully analyzed her attack, he was certain that he did not see the attack left her claws yet they appeared behind him, was she not aiming at him? the scent of blood soon reached his nose it came from her nails just before opening his lips she heard her say: Rēzā tsume ([レーザー爪]equivalent to laser claws) it had appeared again another phrase in her mind... she swing her nails that were shining in a strong crimson light... her target were none less that those dolls.. a precise cut were made in them yet they were slightly burning due to the heat the cut made... her hair covered her eyes... he could not tell what her actions were, thou the blood smell had him annoyed already so he approached her Sesshomaru-sama... she said in a whisper he stopped in front of her, raised her chin to look at her she grinned an said: Rin will go to sleep she said finishing with a cat like expression "^w^" and she fell... he grabbed her and took her with him while smirking he said: indeed, Omoshiroidesu (interesting).

later at Rin's room... her nightmare, the memory that she wished to forget from the distance past made her yokai energy out of control she wake up (around 5:30 pm) struggling to breath and shivering she quickly sat down, and brought a hand to her face uselessly trying to stop the falling tears drops from her eyes... it took a moment for her to compose herself. She inhale deeply and exhale it, curse you spider she whispered in a cute tone, she slowly opened her eyes just to find Sesshomaru on the outside door, not facing her but watching her from his eye's range... she tilted her head and said: eto... Sessho- He interrupted her Rin don't suppress the yokai energy you posses, you wont be able to use more than two attacks if you do. He look at her briefly and then face the small garden outside her door ... she quickly stand up and went too his side with a frown in her face. Sesshomaru-sama Rin doesn't understands what Sesshomaru-sama is trying to say, what energy? h-how is it that Rin suppress it? what is Sesshomaru-sama talking about? her face change to a sadden one with every question she asked him Is Rin a bother to Sesshomaru-sama? Is Sesshomaru-sama angry at Rin? she asked looking downward. He grabbed her cheeks and pull them, while looking at her with the same face he aways showed itai,itai(hurts,hurts)she whimpered he push them back grabbing her face with both hands am not angry Rin, but don't overload me with so many questions nor there is need for you to repeat my name so many times its annoying he finished saying and squish her face... she grab his hands and grin back at him and said gomen(sorry) Sesshomaru-sama... he let go of her, crossed his arms and laid back on the support column of the castle while looking at the now starry sky. Certainly born a human she could not know what yokai energy is, nor how to control it. He suddenly started walking toward the exit... Rin, follow he said without stopping she did what he told her and soon they reached the place where they had been earlier... yokai reiatsu its the energy that beings like us posses, it allows our attacks to wield a powerful action as well to let our bodies undergo transformations, in some cases it rise fear among our enemies and causes disturbance in our surroundings, every yokai has it; nerveless they all have different levels, some are superior such as our kind and others are inferior such as those that prey humans, those that are able to control it are said to be superior and it must be taken in account the amount a wielder has and weather or not it uses properly... without any other proper explanation this is yokai energy he said as he turn to face her... soon the clouds that covered the moon and stars disappeared when his hair began to raise his eyes became crystal gems and their white border red... his face composed and his mind analyzing all of her gestures... her mouth slightly opened, her eyes wide and her eyebrows were cutely upward. he continued to execute his transformation... his silver fur shine with the moonlight and his huge size brought the memory she had when she first saw him in the encounter with "kasan"... He had predicted her reaction it was whether silence which was less likely or the same answer she gave him all the time which was sugoi! His huge canine eyes stared at her as if her reaction meant something else... her smile was the same she did back then before she died in Sango's uniform, it was extremely pure and beautiful, her eyes soft and innocent with a hint of admiration, her eyebrows match her eyes and finally she said: Sesshomaru-sama you are beautiful. Her words caught him off wards, his dogs ears unconsciously moved backward for a mere second, he could feel his heartbeat and his shoulders felt lighter... what was this, why... a strong wind passed by his thoughts were once again brought to earth as soon as he heard her voice... when Sesshomaru-sama talks about yokai energy are you perhaps referring to the demoniac aura yokai creatures possess as their presence? asked Rin... He turn back to his human like form he nodded something like... this... she said and her yokai energy started to release, her hair flowed in the air and her eyes were starting to imitate his... he look at her, eyes death serious on her but soon her yokai energy stopped; she sneezed...


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Long time no see.. well umm lets get to the story.

Authors note: when there is new moon phase Rin's hair becomes black, everything else stays the same with the exception that she cannot use her powers... when there is young and old moon her body unwillingly undergoes transformation into a small and cute appearance, she can use her powers but they are weak... when there is full moon or she is in total rage she can transform herself to the same size Sesshomaru is and in full moon her hair completely becomes silver... and whether is day or night with the exception of those moon phases she can undergo the transformation but her size will be the same as Au... btw in crescent moon her powers are at maximum in her humanoid form yet her transformation its still the same  
... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

*sneezing* he just watch her, not serious like before but with his normal expression... when she recovered, she was truly embarrassed, her face was red, her eyes never meeting his and she covered her mouth with the back of her right hand... pftt she heard him make unfortunately he had turn his face from her, she could not tell if he was angry or laughing... which she thought it was the first... she regained composure and quickly undergo the transformation. He quickly turn back to her, she had the size of Au, but beautiful silver fur, her ears were large and fluffy but they were to both sides of her face, the black strands of hair run through her ears and the usual high bun she wore had became undone, her teeth did not resemble his at all and her nose was rather small, her fluff-fluff had become large and beautiful making with it her tail... He look at her, sharply just as before when she step out of "kasan" shadow, she indeed had exceeded his expectations yet her size had clearly disappointed him, he raised his sight to check on the moon, it was in the the last waning crescent phase just to become the old phase, many thought were crossing his mind, probabilities most of all... she was fascinated, everything she felt was so new yet so great, she jumped high and and it felt so natural to slide in the wind, she rolled in the air, not to be a surprise that she enjoy flying, it was every kids dream and she had accomplish it without effort. Sesshomaru returned his sight to her, surprisingly he found it to be enjoyable... she took her time playing but once she grew tired she landed in the ground. The fireflies soon started to appear around them, and with the starry sky above them it was truly charming, for her it felt magical, like being in the sea of stars itself, she transformed back to humanoid form a bit far from where Sesshomaru was... Her child like nature took control and she began to spin around, slowly following the frogs songs... he just stand there... he knew she forgot that he was there... and without intending to, two of her nails of the right hand began to shine... her yokai reiatsu increased slightly and a whip of light was formed as she spin around for the fourth time... his eyes slightly widened, she had manage to adjust with a great speed, to be her first day will be unbelievable for others... on her seven spin she remembered... that she wasn't alone... her light whip disappeared and she quickly turn to face him, and with a grin on her lips, ran toward him. Sesshomaru watch her approach, yet he seemed to be immerse in his thoughts... Sesshomaru-sama did you see?, Rin was able to fly for a bit! she said stretching her arms high above her head, unaware of a branch that was in front of her feet; she trip and with it she fell on top of Sesshomaru, who by some mysterious reason lost balance (invisible shoe lace tied by the author (*w*)/)Rin's breath and heart bid were quick due to the exhaustion of the dance and her running approach... he could clearly smell her sweet sweat and hear her heart as well as her respiration, her face was buried in Mokomoko-sama and her hair spread around her, without her hair bun she looked so beautiful and matured... she raised her head just to look at his golden eyes, somehow they look different, a strong desire was present in his gaze yet for her mind it seemed to be mistaken by rage... perhaps it might contain a bit do the lack of self control he had with his body... her smell had awaken his male instincts, her body weight awoken in him more awareness of her as a female, her quick pulse and breath were music to his ears better rephrase it as alluring to him. Rin tried to stand up but as soon as she move her hand away from him, he rolled pushing her against the ground, it was no use he was lost in his actions, he did not wanted to let her go, not like in the morning when he suddenly let go of her hip, he wanted to cared her skin, feel her heat for a longer period of time and to taste her, yeah thats right he wanted to kiss her, lick her, **bite** her... his eyes widened for a second when he remembered what his mother had told him... yet, her being entangled in his body managed to grab his full attention which that fact alone is indeed surprising, no one before had managed to do that and she did without intending to... her eyes were wide open and she was unaware of her situation, she had never seen Sesshomaru up so close and that was were her mind was fixed in, he truly was beautiful... she was about to speak yet her words never left her mouth, he slightly narrowed his eyes as soon as her breath reach his lips, he had preserved so far... he could not take it anymore... he leaned toward her face, millimeters away from her lips he change target and aimed for her cheek instead, as a last movement of effort to control himself, thou it failed him... her cheek was soft and he accidentally tasted her sweat, a combination of salty and sweetness which made his taste buds screamed for more... but when he face her again, she had the most beautiful grin in her lips, it blow away his mind and he jump back away from her(just like a certain vampire movie XD)he quickly regain his composure, and Rin stand up from her place, happy and confused she was due to Seeshomaru's behavior but she though of it as mere friendly kiss just as the ones Sango's kids use to give her when they said goodbye, hello or goodnight... Rin training will start early tomorrow... eat and go to sleep Sesshomaru said while walking away from her, she caught up to him, he stopped without facing her he said what is it? she kiss his cheek and said oyasumi(goodnight) Sesshomaru-sama, he widen his eyes a bit... she had the same grin from seconds ago, and then she started walking but he stop her by grabbing her hand... she look at him confused, whats wrong? she asked, innocence in her eyes... he said no, good night as he let go of her and looked back to where he was facing before, deducing that, that was common for humans... she bowed and quickly went her way to the castle; he just watch her leave and raised his sight toward the sky while he bite his lip so hard it bleed...

Morning came, she was sleeping soundlessly, facing one side of her futon... when steps were approaching toward her door, it opened reveling Lord Sesshomaru's figure, he approach her without delay... Rin he said in his monotonous tone, she just tighten her lips and then released them again...he bent and cared her cheek just like when she was little in her second death...he then grabbed one of her black strands... Rin he said softer... she moan as a natural reaction... He lost it there, the little control he had... left...him... he kiss her... it was a strong kiss as it contained Sesshomaru desire to monopolize her, yet it didn't last long he to suppress himself by buried his nails in the palm oh his hand... it quickly healed but her taste...so sweet... so addictive... he heard her moan again as she slowly opened her eyes... her lips were red because of him and the morning hair was nothing more than curl ends... her silk night dress was slightly opened revealing a bit of her shoulder... truly exiting for him... Sesshomaru-sama?


End file.
